


We all have our place in time

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: AU, Dark, Gen, Guthrie women make everything better, Witchcraft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 00:20:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15960689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: То, что здесь происходит, всего лишь формальность.





	We all have our place in time

«Тик-так, тик-так», — отмеряют время напольные часы. Они стары почти как этот дом, хранящий в своих стенах секреты многих поколений Гатри и видавший не одну войну. — «Бом-м!» — маятник сообщает Элинор, что она почти опаздывает.  
Она достаточно сильна, чтобы позволить себе опоздать — она могла бы вообще плюнуть и не приходить, потому что то, что здесь происходит, будем честны, всего лишь формальность, а формальности она всегда ненавидела. Может, в следующий раз...  
Перила лестницы отполированы тысячами, миллионами прикосновений рук. Элинор спускается вниз, туда, где ждет её семья. Все в сборе, ждут только её. Она заслужила свое место здесь по праву (не то чтоб это было великой честью). Бабуля Марион пристально смотрят на неё. Элинор переводит взгляд с одного лица на другое — как же их много! (Иногда эта мысль её ужасает.)  
Кузина Лидия. Милая дурочка кузина Лидия, которую никто не воспринимал всерьез — ей бы только глупые газетенки читать. Может дело было в историях, что она читала в газетах, а может в чем-то еще — никто так и не узнал. В один непрекрасный день дурочка Лидия отравила мужа и сбежала с Фрэнком О`Малли по прозвищу Красный Глаз. Он заправлял контрабандой и имел базу на том берегу реки Делавэр на острове Спрингет. Фрэнка нашли рыбаки — тело запуталось в сетях. Лицо объели рыбы, руки и ноги распухли, как колоды, так что плоть врезалась в лохмотья, оставшиеся от одежды. Только по приметным татуировкам и опознали.Но никто очень долго не слышал о кузине Лидии. И никому и в голову не приходило связать её со смертью Фрэнка — а зря.  
Ничего больше не напоминает о милой девочке, которая была охоча до кровавых историй. Нынче Лидия Гатри, по последнему мужу Дэнверс, находит чтение газет глупым занятием. Презрительно кривится, каждый раз, как кто-то при ней читает очередные грязные историйки, которая она так любила прежде.  
Элайза, в замужестве Нортон — она любила плести кружева, и глядя как её лилейно-белые руки ловко сплетают невесомые узоры, никто бы не подумал, что этими же тонкими пальцами она твердо держит тяжелый нож во время кровавых жертвоприношений. Она приносила в жертву птиц, коз, овец, других животных, но особенно любила подносить своему Хозяину людей — чем моложе и невиннее, тем лучше. Неизвестно точно, сколько душ отправила Элайза на тот свет. Никто не знает, молили ли её жертвы о пощаде, кричали, когда нож вспарывал их плоть, окрашиваясь кровью, или были слишком одурманены зельями. Любовалась ли она делом рук своих — стекающими на алтарь ручьями крови, еще теплыми внутренностями — или для неё важен были лишь сам акт поклонения высшему существу? Сейчас это желчная, язвительная женщина, в которой можно было бы заподозрить старую деву, если б не обручальное кольцо на пальце. Мужчины её не интересуют — единственный, внимания которого она ждала, кому приносила кровавые жертвы, кому возносила — на свой лад — молитвы, так ей и не ответил.  
Вильгельмину Гатри назвали так в честь бабки с материнской стороны, родом откуда-то из Европы. Она была современной девушкой. Ездила на велосипеде, играла в теннис, стреляла дичь лучше мужчин. Она всегда была окружена поклонниками, и может оттого, что их было так много, никто не придавал значения тому, что её кавалеры порой бесследно исчезали. Никто не связывал это с Миной. В больших городах — а Мина видела и Лондон, и Берлин, и Париж — так много опасностей и искушений. «Иногда, — качали головой полицейские, — мужчины просто сбегают. Может у вашего мужа была любовница? Нет? Вы уверены? Никогда нельзя знать наверняка». Как современная девушка Мина со всем справлялась сама и трупы тоже прятала самостоятельно.  
Садясь за стол Элинор перехватывает взгляд своей бабки. Марион Гатри верховодила семейным бизнесом, дергая за ниточки за спиной мужа, в её руки стекалась прибыль от легальных торговых операций, скупки краденого, торговли контрабандным товаром. На этих руках было немало крови, но самолично Марион никогда не убивала — разве что давно, в юности, но об этом Элинор даже сейчас не рискует спрашивать, да ей и не слишком интересно.Сейчас эти руки — коричневые от времени и старушечьих пигментных пятен — сплетены в замок на белой скатерти. На собравшихся Марион глядит с легким презрением — она старше всех здесь, хотя в одном Элинор её опередила.  
— Все в сборе, можно начинать, — нежным голосом произносит Эмили Гатри, хорошенькая и улыбчивая (три мертвых мужа и парочка любовников, которые отправились на тот свет, когда начали мешать её планам). Она помнила бомбардировки Лондона во время Второй Мировой — но вот зачем её понесло в Англию в разгар войны говорить отказывалась по сей день. А Марион не упускала случая съязвить, сколько хлопот она им этим доставила.  
— Эти собрания с каждым разом все скучнее и скучнее, — шепчет сидящей рядом Джулии Гатри её сестрица Энн. Близняшки-неразлей вода, погрязшие при жизни в разнообразных пороках и после смерти продолжавшие в том же духе. Однажды Джулия купила в ночном клубе скверный героин и перебрала с дозой, а Энн выпустила кишки незадачливому дилеру неделю спустя. Она, сказать по правде, и сама в тот момент была под кайфом. Полиция позднее оправдывала свои действия именно этим.  
Марион стучит ложкой по стакану. Сразу же наступает тишина.  
— Сегодня особенный день — мы принимаем в наши ряды новенькую, — её улыбка также фальшива, как накладные волосы на голове.  
Элинор невольно кривится — в прежние времена обходились без этих дурацких ритуалов, и тогда, признаться, было спокойнее. Тогда их и было намного меньше.  
— - Поприветствуем же, — Марион сдержанно апплодирует.  
Элизабет Гатри встает и раскланивается — элегантная стрижка по последней моде, яркая — слишком, пожалуй, яркая помада. Кожа успела завять, в углах рта и вокруг глаз залегли морщины, но фигура еще не расплылась благодаря регулярным посещениям спортзала. Промышленный шпионаж, подковерные интриги, уклонение от налогов — и убийство делового партнера, как венец карьеры. Элинор становится скучно. Скоро эта стерва решит, что она на очередном собрании акционеров и примется за старое. И не таких видывали.  
— И как тебе еще не надоело, — устало роняет она так тихо, что слышать может только Марион.  
— Мне надоело, — отвечает та уголком рта.- Но они такие забавные, когда грызутся друг с другом.  
Клубок змей — вот что такое их ковен.  
Элизабет, пополнившая их число, словив пулю в голову от неизвестного убийцы, принимает поздравления . "Было бы с чем, — мрачно думает Элинор. Иногда она их всех ненавидит. Иногда — думает, что предпочла бы ничего не чувствовать и тихо превращаться в прах на старом кладбище в Нассау (от него сейчас ничего не осталось). Вся её семья — настоящая семья, а не эти вот — похоронена там. Но если ты Гатри — если ты женщина из семьи Гатри, — то выбора у тебя не так уж много.


End file.
